User blog:Zihark-Kohai/The Aftermath - Part Seven
Keplers*Tries to push Komie off my leg.* *8:43Riolu777So, Rep's doing this. *OK. *8:43RepComCustoms.Yes, dingus. *8:43Keplers*Looks at my belt. Noooo gun.* *8:43Zihark-Kohai*Looks at her Daddy with wide grief ridden eyes* *8:44Riolu777*eyes the two* *8:44RepComCustoms.*is nymphing around?* *8:44Keplers"Let me... get my gun.* *(LOL. Just do something useful and human or wait. Nymphing is for perverts.) *8:45Zihark-Kohai , look at the crowd you're talking to. *8:45Keplers*Walks over and grabs the revolver. It is broken but fixable.* *(SHUT UP . ) *8:45Zihark-KohaiD: *8:45RepComCustoms.*leans up against a wall or something* *8:46Riolu777(Don't tell to shut up.) *8:46Keplers(But but but) **Looks back at Komie.* *8:46Zihark-KohaiHe was joking, it's okay. *I was too. *8:46Riolu777Oh. *8:46Zihark-Kohai*Hug* *8:46Riolu777"I can take her, sir." *8:47RepComCustoms."I can go along." *8:47Zihark-Kohai*Starts to walk slowly to Channing* *8:47Riolu777"Who the hell are you?" *8:47Keplers*Spins and floors RepCom out of reflex.* *8:47Riolu777*bends down and opens my arms* *8:47Keplers"Oh, sorry." *8:47RepComCustoms.*Mij goes down with a grunt* *"Bastard." *8:48RysTennant(What am I supposed to do? ) *8:48Riolu777Oh, you're Mij. *8:48Keplers"Mi..." *8:48RepComCustoms.Who else? *8:48Keplers"YOU WERE MIA! GET UP YA BASTARD!" **Laughs and pulls Mij up.* *8:48RysTennantMe *8:49Zihark-Kohai*Presses myself against Chrissy* *8:49RepComCustoms."Obviously I'm not anymore, half wit." *gets up8 *** *8:49Riolu777*wraps my arms around Komai* *"You doing ok?" *8:50Keplers"What're you doing here?" *8:50RepComCustoms."Oh just in the neighborhood. Y'know how it is." *8:50Keplers"In the Mythos?" *8:51RepComCustoms."Dunno what the hell that is, but sure." *8:51RysTennant"Um...who are you?" *8:51Keplers(Dude, we're in another dimension. The only entrance is the Greek/Macedonia border and it's filled with Greek mythology stuff. ) *"That's Mij. He worked with me and Sten. *8:52RepComCustoms.Oh. One of those places. *8:52Keplers *8:52Riolu777*stands up with Komai wrapped in my arms* *8:52RysTennant"*shakes Mij's hand* Glad to meet you, Mij." *"I'm Toby." *8:52RepComCustoms.*returns shake* "Same to you." *8:52Zihark-Kohai"I...I don't know, sir..." *8:53Keplers"This is Channing and my daughter, Komachi." *8:53Riolu777*nods head at Mij as my arms are occupied* "Channing, my bro." *8:53RepComCustoms."Channing. Interesting name." *8:53Keplers"DON'T ask where she came from. She's just... around." *8:53RepComCustoms."I hope your arms wont always be that occupied." *8:53Keplers"Oh and that's indeed her mom gasping on the floor. It's not half as bad as it looks." **Glances angrily at the teenage-looking nymph still on the ground.* *8:54Riolu777"As interesting as yours." *8:54RepComCustoms."Hah." *8:55Riolu777"My arms occupied?" *8:55Keplers"Here, I'll take her." *8:55Riolu777*hesitently hands her over* *8:56Zihark-Kohai*Cuddles to my daddy* *8:56RepComCustoms.*eyes curiously and mumbles* *8:56Keplers"SO.... How about we get out of here before the Emissary of Death catches up with Tobuscus here?" *8:56Riolu777"...OK then." *8:57RepComCustoms.*raises eyebrows* "Come again?" *8:57RysTennant"Yeah, let's go.." *8:57Keplers(Emissary) *8:58RepComCustoms.Good nit. *8:58Riolu777"Where to, exactly?" *8:58Zihark-Kohai*Eyes Mij with an odd expression on my face* *8:58Keplers*Walks toward the exit with Komie in my arms. Before stepping out I turn and look at Keres one more time. She looks longingly at me as I turn around emotionlessly and walk out.* *8:59Riolu777*i offer a hand to her* *8:59RysTennant*walks after * *8:59Zihark-Kohai"Daddy, who's that?" *8:59RepComCustoms.*doesnt notice Komai's look and loads my ivana hanging from its sling* *8:59Zihark-Kohai*Whisper* *"He looks scary." *8:59RepComCustoms.*chuckles* *8:59Keplers*Whispers back.* "An old work-pal. Well, more work, less pal." *9:00Zihark-KohaiKomai? *9:00RepComCustoms.Whatever your name is. *9:00Zihark-KohaiNonononono... *Komachi. *9:00RepComCustoms.Close enough. *9:00Zihark-KohaiOr Komie, if you must. *Kom also works. *9:00RepComCustoms.What are y'alls names, so that I dont look like an idiot? *9:01Zihark-Kohai*Puzzled expression as I continue to stare at Rep* *9:01KeplersI'm still . *9:01Riolu777*I help Keres up* *9:01RysTennantMine is Tobuscus Tennant AKA Toby *9:01Zihark-KohaiMe *9:01Riolu777*we walk on* *9:01RepComCustoms. *9:01Keplers(Why'd you help Keres up? ) *9:01RepComCustoms.*follows close behind Channing, still checking my gun* *9:02Riolu777(Because I'm a decent human being. ) *9:02RepComCustoms. *9:02RysTennant *9:02Keplers*Walks straight back to the station.* *9:02Zihark-Kohai*Starts to look sleepy* *9:02Keplers(But she isn't decent all, or a human being. ) *(In fact she's rather indecent in several respects ) *9:02Riolu777(I don't know that yet. ) *9:03Keplers(You're blind?) *9:03Riolu777(I haven't witnessed anything bad from her yet! ) *9:03RepComCustoms.*finishes examining the firearm and lets it hang freely from the sling* *9:03Riolu777"So, Mij, where do you come from?" *9:03Keplers(BUT SHE'S WEARING-- forget it. ) *9:04RepComCustoms."I am what some would call a nomad, Channing." *9:04Keplers*Climbs onto the train.* *9:04Riolu777"Oh? You could say the same for me." *9:04Keplers"Where are we headed? Anywhere in Europe but Bohemia." *9:04RepComCustoms."Oh really?" *hops on train* *9:05Keplers"Komie? Any preference?" *9:05RepComCustoms."No Bohemian Rhapsody, ?" *9:05Keplers"NO, no Bohemia." *"We're wanted there." *9:05Riolu777"Yeah. Been roming Europe for a few years now." *9:06RepComCustoms.*chuckles* "I'm wanted in just about every country in Europe. Feel free to go where ever though." *9:06Keplers"So've I... after the team went missing. The siege on Mossy Caverns. Hated it." *9:06Riolu777"Anywhere but Estonia, sir." *9:06Keplers"Estonia?" *9:06Riolu777"They don't like me there." *9:06Zihark-Kohai"Um..." *9:06Keplers"Right." *9:06Zihark-Kohai"You said anywhere but Germany last time." *9:06RepComCustoms."Latvia's pretty decent. Sweden, Denmark. Few places up by Russia would be ideal." *9:06Keplers"Yeah, I did." *9:07Zihark-Kohai"So...what about...France?" *(See what I did there?) * *9:07Keplers".... We can go to France." (Jerkette. ) *9:07RepComCustoms.(I see.) *"I dont give a damn where we go. Y'all's vote." *9:07RysTennant"I don't care either." *9:07Zihark-Kohai( ) *9:07Riolu777"France is fine." *9:07Keplers(She just has to choose the places where the relationships die. ) *9:08RepComCustoms.(women ) * *9:08Zihark-Kohai(Hehehehehehe... ) *I want to meet my siblings. *9:08Riolu777(Indeed, Rep. ) *9:08Zihark-KohaiISAAC NEXT! *9:08Keplers"France, then." (ONLY HALF. HE'S A DIFFERENT SPECIES FROM YOU. ) *9:08Zihark-KohaiD: *Well, *there's the twins, *then me, *9:08RepComCustoms.(dafuq?) *9:08Zihark-Kohaithen Isaac. *Lesse, any more of them? *9:09KeplersYes, and they're all human. *And I don't think there's any more. *9:09RepComCustoms.(Alright vampire hunters) *9:09Zihark-Kohai...Wow. *9:09KeplersWhat? *9:09Zihark-KohaiIn all those years...only four, and two being twins? *9:09Keplers... That we know of. *9:09Zihark-KohaiAH. *Makes more sense. *And you don't know about Isaac... *9:10KeplersHE doesn't know them all. *9:10Zihark-KohaiOnly Sayo does. *9:10KeplersSee? *9:10Zihark-KohaiSo Scott should get his ass over here. *9:10RepComCustoms.(coughcoughonthetraincoughcough) *9:10KeplersAnd Isaac is his only legit son. *9:10Zihark-KohaiXD *9:10Riolu777*leans back on chair* *9:10Zihark-Kohai"Yay!" **Kisses on the cheek, then settles in to sleep* *9:10RepComCustoms.*stretches out horizontal in a row of chairs* *9:10Keplers*The train starts. begins pointing out different features of Europe to the uneducated.* *9:11RepComCustoms.*begins to softly sing Bohemian Rhapsody* *(Like a baller ) *9:11Keplers*Hums along.* *Hm hm hm hmhmhm.... *9:11Riolu777"I've been everywhere here, sir." *9:11KeplersHm hm hm hmhmm, hm hmhm hm hmhmhmhm... *Hmhm hm, hmhm hm, hmhmhm hm hm hm... * *9:12RysTennant *9:12RepComCustoms."The train is clean then, Channing?" *looks up and stops humming* *9:12KeplersHmhm hmhm hmhm hm hm.... *HMHM.... HMMMMMMMM.... *9:12Riolu777"...in Europe." *9:12RysTennantKep, what? *9:12KeplersHM HM HMHM HM, HMHM HM HM HM HMHM HM HM HM HM.... * *9:13RysTennantWhat are you doing, Kep? Spamming? *9:13Zihark-Kohai*Falls asleep with a gentle murmur, listening to the commander contentedly* *9:13Riolu777"Could you quiet down?" *9:13KeplersHumming Bohemian Rhapsody, Rys. * *9:13RepComCustoms."Ah. Might as well check the train. Wouldnt want any surprises." *gets up and puts headphones on as I search the train* *9:14Keplers*Surprisingly, no supernatural monsters, suicide bombers, terrorists, or otherwise dangerous foes await." *** *9:14Zihark-Kohai...Why do we always take trains? *9:14RysTennantI have no idea. *9:14Keplers... It's tradition. *9:15Zihark-KohaiWe've only ever taken one other mode of transportation... *9:15RepComCustoms."Lovely." *walks back to seat and stretches out, still listening to music* *9:15RysTennantWe need to take a plane for once. *9:15Zihark-KohaiBoat. *9:15KeplersPlane. *9:15Zihark-KohaiXD *9:15KeplersWe took a plane. *9:15RepComCustoms.The boat was great. *9:15Zihark-KohaiWe did? *9:15KeplersSayo, Shino, and . *Over the English Channel. *Biplane. *9:15RysTennantI remember beating up Staley in a plane. *9:15Keplers *9:15RysTennantBIplane. *9:15Keplers.... XP *9:15RysTennantSorry had to do it. *9:16RepComCustoms.Lol *9:16Zihark-KohaiOH! *9:16Riolu777My BF died when I was on that boat. *9:16KeplersXP *9:16Zihark-KohaiMine did too. *9:16Keplers.... Shut up. You were cheating on your real one with that boyfriend. *9:16RepComCustoms.*produces a small metal bottle and drinks the contents* *9:16RysTennantBInary. *9:16RepComCustoms.(moving on) *9:16Zihark-KohaiActually, I only kissed him. *When I was drunk,. *9:17RysTennant... *BInder. * *9:17RepComCustoms.I do believe there was more than that. *9:17Keplers.... *9:17Zihark-KohaiAnd in all reality, he's actually my real one. *NO THERE WAS NOT. *9:17Keplers... Slap in the face. *9:17RepComCustoms.anyway *9:17Zihark-KohaiExactly, . *9:17RysTennantI need to quit laughing about these "Bi" jokes *9:17Keplers *9:17RepComCustoms.moving on >_> *9:17KeplersBIcycle. *9:17RysTennantDobby will ask me why I'm laughing * *9:17Riolu777*exhales and buries head in hands* *9:17Keplers *9:18RysTennantKEP STOP IT *9:18Keplers*The train jerks to a stop. Not because of werewolves or land mines. Because it stops in Lichtenstein. Lame." *9:18RepComCustoms.*tosses Channing the small bottle, after refilling it* *9:18Keplers** *9:18RysTennantI don't want to explain to Dobby what "Bi" means. *9:18Riolu777"Thanks, dude." **gulps it* *9:18Zihark-Kohai*Stirs* *9:18RysTennant"Got any water?" *9:18RepComCustoms."Sightseeing in Lichtenstein, anyone?" *9:19Riolu777"Oh, never been here before actually." *9:19Keplers"Been there. I can take out the police force in a day. 200 of them and a canine, no military." *9:19RepComCustoms."The girls are pretty, and the liquor is cheap, Channing." *9:19Zihark-Kohai"It is?" *9:19RepComCustoms."And it's a pretty place." *9:19Zihark-Kohai*Broad smile as I wake up* *9:20RysTennant"Yuck, liquor." * *9:20Keplers*Looks warily at Komie.* *9:20RepComCustoms."Only in case of emergencies, Toby." *9:20Keplers"I'll get you some drinks, Kom." *9:20Zihark-Kohai*Eeeee* *9:20RysTennant"Good, Mij. I hate liquor. " * *9:20Zihark-Kohai(Why the look?) *9:20Keplers *9:20Riolu777"I'm not in the market for girls at the moment, though." *9:21Zihark-Kohai"You're the best!" *9:21Keplers(A tiny girl asking for beer is odd. ) *9:21Zihark-Kohai(IS NOT. ) *9:21Riolu777"Relationships are stupid sometimes." *9:21Keplers(Even if she is immune) *9:21Zihark-Kohai(She's immune. ) *9:21RepComCustoms."I see. We'll c'mon anyway. Few rounds on me at a bar, eh? *"* *9:21Zihark-Kohai(I guess she IS pretty short...) *9:21Keplers(Still, she's seven. Normal fatherly reaction isto ) * *9:21RysTennant(Yes it is odd ) *9:21Zihark-KohaiXD *9:21Riolu777"I'm going to go with Mij." *9:21Zihark-KohaiFrom Keler? XD ** *9:21Keplers... He's a good parent, now. * has been escaped. Don't let it happen again, team. *9:22RepComCustoms."Hurry up then, lad. It's that building dead ahead." *9:22Zihark-Kohai*Hops off my dad's lap and takes Channing's hand in my tiny one* *AFK BBS *9:22RysTennantk *9:23Riolu777"Hey, Komie, I don't know if you can come...bars are not nice places." *9:23RysTennantbrb trying to get out of this fricking mine. >_> * *9:23RepComCustoms."I'll watch her. I wont drink much." *9:23RysTennantI have 21 skeleton skulls. *9:23RepComCustoms. *9:23RysTennantit's modded. *9:23Riolu777"...but I still have my eye on her." *9:23RysTennantso they were just lying around *9:23RepComCustoms."I understand." *9:23Riolu777*we go to the bar* *9:23RysTennantOH MY GOSH *I HAVE 39 DIAMONDS!!! * *9:24Riolu777"Coming, Tobes?" *9:24RysTennant"Sure." **goes in* *9:24RepComCustoms.*throws some Euros on the bar and mumbles something in German to the keeper* *9:24Riolu777*we walk in an quickly realize it's a gay bar* *9:24RepComCustoms."The shelf's yours." **mutters* **orders a beer* *9:26Riolu777*walks to the counter where two dudes are making out next to me* *9:26RysTennant *.......... *9:26RepComCustoms.*looks over in Channing's direction and rolls eyes* *9:26Riolu777"Ein Bier, bitte." * has stumbled onto us...RED ALERT, ABANDON MISSION! I REPEAT, ABANDON MISSION! *9:26KeplersGTG. May not BBL *9:26Zihark-Kohai"Shot of whiskey? Please?" *Awwwwww... *Okay. D: * has been escaped. Don't let it happen again, team. *9:27Riolu777D: *9:27RepComCustoms.*looks down at...Komie?* *9:27Riolu777OK, ... D: *9:27RepComCustoms."Little young, dont ya think, miss?" *9:27RysTennantBye Kep... *9:27Zihark-KohaiYep, you got it. *"No..." *"I'm immune to it." *9:27Riolu777*a guy approaches me* *"Nice rack, dude." *9:27Zihark-Kohai*Palm starts to get sweaty* *9:27RepComCustoms.*rolls eyes and gets Komie a shot of whiskey* *9:27Riolu777(Me) "Uhhh." *9:28Zihark-Kohai"Nice...what?" **Shoots a grin at Mij, then goes back to looking worried* *9:28RysTennant"Never mind, Komie..." *9:28RepComCustoms.*reaches down and feels for knife* "It's all good, Komie." *9:28Riolu777*the guy stares at me* *9:29RysTennant*I stare at the guy* *9:29Riolu777"You're really hot, man." *(Me) "Good grief." *"Stop flirting." *9:29RysTennant"You're the most unattractive person I've ever seen, dude." (To the guy) *9:30Zihark-Kohai"He is really hot..see, my palm is sweating against mine!!!" ** his *9:30RepComCustoms.*Mij swigs the last sip of his beer and orders a shot of vodka* *9:30Zihark-Kohai*Looks in horror at Sten* ** Toby *"That wasn't nice!!!" *9:30RysTennant"Mij, you said you wouldn't drink too much... " *9:30Riolu777*the guy grabs my other hand* *"Komie, run over to Mij." *9:30RysTennant"Komie, he is being a weirdo." *9:31RepComCustoms."Oh hush, Toby. I just have this if things escalate too quickly." *9:31Zihark-Kohai*Looks hesitant, then does as Channing says, because I trust him* *9:31RysTennantOOC: @RCC *9:31RepComCustoms.*pats a bench for Komie to hop up on* *9:31Riolu777*he grabs my other hand* *9:31RepComCustoms."Up here, Komie." *9:31Riolu777"Look, random guy, I'm not here to make out." *9:32Zihark-Kohai*Head doesn't even reach the top of the bench, so looks despairingly at Mij* *9:32RysTennant*I go over and kick the guy right in the middle of his butt* *9:32Riolu777"Toby!" *9:32RepComCustoms.*Mij looks down with an odd look* "Alright. C'mere and I'll left you up" *lift* *9:33RysTennant"That's just disgusting, random guy... " *9:33Zihark-Kohai*Relief* **Goes over to mij and holds arms up* *9:33Riolu777*he recovers* *9:33Zihark-Kohai* Mij *9:33Riolu777*and he kisses me* **i push him away* *9:33RepComCustoms.*Lifts Komie up onto the stool to my left* *9:33RysTennant*roundhouse kicks him in the kidneys* "CUT THAT OUT!" *"NOT COOL AT ALL!" *9:34RepComCustoms.*Mutters* "Damned gay bars." *9:34Zihark-Kohai*Stares in shock at the dude* *9:34Riolu777*he curses at Toby and leaves* *9:34RepComCustoms."Komie, this is why we dont do drugs." *9:34RysTennant"Well, that's taken care of." *9:34Zihark-Kohai"What did you say, Mij?" *9:34Riolu777*I blush and look at my half-finished beer* *9:34Zihark-Kohai"I..." *"I'm immune..." *9:35RepComCustoms."That's right." **slides the shot of vodka over to Channing* *9:35Zihark-Kohai*Gently sips the shot of Whiskey* *9:35Riolu777*i don't notice it* *9:36RepComCustoms.*Mij eyes him curiously, but saves any questions for later*] *9:36Zihark-Kohai*Swings legs back and forth* *9:36RepComCustoms."How's that whiskey doin', Komie?" *9:37Zihark-Kohai"It's decent enough..." *9:37RepComCustoms.*smirks* "Girl knows decent liquor" *9:38Riolu777*another guy comes up to me* *"What do YOU want?" *9:38Zihark-Kohai(Was that you or the guy?) *9:38RepComCustoms.*draws knife discretely* *9:38Riolu777(Him) "Sorry, just saw you alone over here." *9:38RysTennant*Toby walks over to a wall and starts slamming his head into it* * *9:39Riolu777*out of emotion, I wholeheartedly kiss the guy* *9:39Zihark-KohaiWhy aren'tthey bothering Mij or Toby? XD *9:39Riolu777Gaydars, . *9:39Zihark-Kohai*Stares* *9:40Riolu777*after a bit, we stop* *(Him) "Woah, man, you're experienced." **I blush more* *(Me) "I guess..." **he starts to go in again* *i lean back* (Me) "Hold up." *9:42RepComCustoms.*gets up and walks behind the guy and pokes him with the tip of the knife* "Listen, friend, you're not gonna get what you're hoping for. You're special friend over here is due to head out of the country soon. So, if I were you, I'd go find some other guy." *9:42Zihark-Kohai*Is taken aback, if not utterly mortified* *9:43Riolu777*he flees* *9:43RepComCustoms.your* *"Alright, let's get out of this joint." *9:43Riolu777*I blush more and tear up* *9:44RepComCustoms.*exits and walks toward the train, attacked mentally by questions* *9:44Riolu777"Point that knife at me, Mij." *9:44RepComCustoms.*turns around* "Come again?" *9:44Riolu777*i look down* *9:44Zihark-Kohai*is still sitting on the stool* *9:44Riolu777"I...initiated that back there." *9:45Zihark-Kohai* , whiskey in hand *9:45RepComCustoms."And? I wasnt gonna kill the bloke." *9:45Riolu777"I...HOLY SHIT, WHERE'S KOMIE?" *9:45RepComCustoms."Shit." *runs back in* *9:45Riolu777*I run back v *9:45Zihark-Kohai*Can't get off the stool* *9:45Riolu777*I run to her* *9:45Zihark-Kohai*Is teary-eyed* *9:46Riolu777"Komie! Honey!" **I grab her* *9:46RepComCustoms."Shoot. I made her cry." *looks down and shakes head* *9:47Zihark-Kohai"You...left...me..." *9:47Riolu777*stares at Mij* *9:47RepComCustoms.*fumbles for words* *9:47Zihark-Kohai*Intense look of hurt and betrayal with large eyes* *9:48RepComCustoms.*looks at Komie w/ sorrow* *9:48Riolu777"I don't think he meant to. I was occupied, Komie." *"Let's just go and we can get ice cream or somethin." *9:48Zihark-Kohai*Looks down at feet* *9:49RysTennant"Ice cream. Yum. c:" *9:49RepComCustoms."Yeah. There we go. Ice cream." *9:49Riolu777*we walk out* *9:49Zihark-KohaiToby. XD *9:49RysTennant *9:49Riolu777"I'm...sorry, Mij, and Komie." *"I lost control." *9:50Zihark-Kohai(Where am I? Am I being carried or am I walking?) *9:50Riolu777(Carried?) *9:50Zihark-Kohai(By whom) ** ? *9:50Riolu777(Me. ) *9:50RysTennant( ) *9:51RepComCustoms."Hey, Channing. Rule 6. Never say you're sorry. It's a sign of weakness." *tosses some Euros* "Go get her some ice cream" *"S'all good." *9:52RysTennant*pulls an old steak out of my pocket* "I think this is still good..." *starts munching it* * *9:52Riolu777*i spot a quaint ice cream parlor* *9:52RysTennant"Ugh...where has this been...oh never mind....the freakin' pocket of my freakin' unwashed pants. >_>" * *9:53Riolu777"Come on, Komie." *9:53RepComCustoms.*starts to walk towards the train, but figures I better go w/ y'all* "Get myself a milkshake while I'm in there" *9:53Riolu777*I walk there, Komie in my arms* *9:53RepComCustoms.*catches up with the group* *9:53Riolu777"Oh, hey again." *9:53RysTennant*follows Mij* "I need something to wash the taste of this crap out of my mouth.... " * *9:53RepComCustoms."Yeah. Hey." *9:54Riolu777"Guess we're all getting ice cream." *9:55RepComCustoms."Might as well." *9:55Zihark-Kohai*Lays head on Channing's shoulder, arms around him and legs dangling* *9:55Riolu777*we walk in* *9:55RysTennant"I don't care what flavor....AS LONG AS IT'S NOT BEER FLAVOR " * *9:55Zihark-KohaiRCC, PM/ *9:55RepComCustoms.K *9:55RysTennantImagine beer flavor ice cream. *9:55RepComCustoms.*orders a peanut butter milkshake* *9:55Zihark-Kohai... *9:56Riolu777"You some traditionalist, Tobes?" *9:56RysTennant"Uh..." *9:56Riolu777"What flavor you want, Komie?" *9:56Zihark-Kohai*Whispers what I want into Tatum's ear* *9:56RysTennant*goes up and orders "Whatever you got, I don't care.."* *9:57Riolu777"Same as me, Komie!" *I smile at her* *9:57RysTennant*sticks ice cream in my mouth too fast* *" " *9:57Zihark-Kohai*Smiles back* *9:57RysTennant"BRAIN FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! " *9:57RepComCustoms.*finds a booth and slides in* *9:57Zihark-KohaiRCC, did you answer my PM? *9:57RepComCustoms. *9:57RysTennant*rubs head in pain* "OH THE PAIN. >.>" Category:Blog posts